The Soothing Blood
by crystalraven
Summary: Summaries are so hard! There's a new mysterious girl at Hogwarts, she is not from their world and seems to have strange powers but she must be protected. romance in later chappies, rating could go up.


Disclaimer: don't own anything but if I owned it, well, some people (Dracoooo!) would've acted diffirently in the books. Also I'd be rich!

**The Soothing Blood**

The great Hall had been darkened, the only light still visible came from the crackling logs in the hearths and the soft sheen of nearly extinguished candles up above. Quiet lay like a pall over the assembled as they stared in awe at Dumbledore, who was tracing magical sigils into the air with his staff. The sigils shone white as ice, they looked so terrifying, that it would've surprised no one if it were forbidden magic.

With a flurry of draped sleeves, Dumbledore completed the last sigil and stepped back, mouth curved up in a grin and eyes twinkling.

The tension could be cut with an athame.

Suddenly, a sound started to emerge from the sigils, a soft tinkling sound as if fine gold chains were being dragged over fragile glasswork. It was eerie and disconcerting yet so alluring.

In the middle of the centre of sigils a shape had formed, like a small pool of ice suspended in the middle of the room.

Hermione gasped loudly and grabbed Harry's arm. "He's created a portal!" she hissed at him. "A portal in time or space or something. I've read about it, it always looks like that!"

"Old Dumbledore knows what he's doing, Hermione, stop worrying", Ron's hand covered her own.

The tinkling grew louder and it seemed to be interspersed with a girl's giggle, although no one in the hall would've dared to laugh. Dumbledore stepped forward, trying to look gruff. "Come now my dear, no need to waste more time on a grand entrance" he stamped his staff twice on the ground and the sigils exploded in white and rainbow light.

The 'pool of ice' had become larger and descended slowly revealing the precious gift it carried.

Fist they saw a perfect pale foot peaking from under the hem of a pale lavender pink hem. Their eyes smoothly followed the stretch and curve of a long leg folded under the pale garments whereupon pale slender arms rested. The elegant fingers adorned with fine gold rings, the wrists capped with bracelets in an odd dark material.

The ice moved lower, revealing more of the person upon it. Strong, elegant back shadowed by a mass of straight air, so black it shone almost blue. Small shoulders; a long slender neck, a pair of beautiful breasts which they saw peeking out the top of her décolleté. A face fairer than an angel's with soft pink lips and a creamy complexion, that was until she opened her eyes. Everyone gasped when she did as they seemed to transfix them and stare in their living soul. Eyes, the colour of sun. Literally the many hues of the core of the sun were reflected in her orbs, from burnt gold to sienna, amber, red and copper. It was amazing.

She was without doubt, the most beautiful person to ever grace Hogwarts with her presence. None that looked at her could see anything than goodness and kindness in her, no one that beautiful could ever be anything else than innocent and to be cherished.

Draco specifically had been most shocked at what he saw. The ethereal beauty now standing next to Dumbledore made something surge inside him he could only identify as 'love' and 'protect'.

Dumbledore swiftly silenced the exited murmurs running through the ranks of students. He smiled big, his eyes twinkling.

"May I present to you Her Lady Kalle Zwo'l Pei Hinnay. She comes from a very special people and we at Hogwarts are honoured to have her join our humble school for the next few years".

The announcement drew rapturous applause as everyone was overwhelmed that they would be able to have a person of such grace and kindness in their midst, permanently.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

To Be Continued soon!!! I have many ideas 4 this ficcie, just give me time to write them out. You gonna love it, there will be tension and romance and angst and serious stuff!!

Also, her name is pronounced Kall-huh Swoll-Peh (like peg but without the G) In-nen. Will explain her name and everything much laters.

Plllllllease R&R and don't be mean, it's my first ficcy


End file.
